The New Akane: a tomboy no more?
by siMpLe-reActiON
Summary: Akane found an interesting soup ending up drinking it. Oh, so Happosai made it then? no big deal right? what's this? Akane's acting unusual? How can Ranma take this,& with everyone around,things starts to get worse "AKANE! YOU ARE SO UN...cute."


_**Summary:**_ Akane found an interesting soup ending up drinking it. Oh, so Happosai made it then? no big deal right? what's this? Akane's acting unusual? How can Ranma take this,& with everyone around,things starts to get worse "AKANE! YOU ARE SO UN...cute."

A/N: Okay, it was my first fic. for Ranma ½ and I hope you'll like it. XD Please review.  
rock on! lm/ (^_^)

* * *

Part One:  
**The New Akane: a tomboy no more?**  
_...It starts with this..._

* * *

"Stupid jerk." A girl with dark short hair murmured angrily while heading towards her home wearing her school uniform. Her eyes glares directly to the ground she was stepping at, as her irritated mind pictures her 'fiancé' Ranma hugging that amazon Shampoo on their date today after class. Her eyes twitched at that thought.

She arrives at her house sliding the door open after removing her shoes, placing them neatly on top of the drawer.

"I'm home!" she yelled expecting Kasumi to welcome her.

"Welcome home Akane. Would you mind handing these pretty things to grandpa Happosai? He had left these a while ago" She asked politely, referring to the undergarments she's holding, appearing at the entrance of the kitchen. Akane twitched once more. 'Pretty things?' She thought getting more flushed. She stomped towards that pervs room thinking that maybe that old man is there.

She slid the door open with much force almost breaking the door as she looked around.

_Empty. _

Again she looked around and still found no little old man. But wait- something caught her eyes, out of curiosity she walk near towards the table at the center of the room, staring at it with slight confusion.

"Soup? Great! I'm hungry." She thought grinning, forgetting her anger as she sits down and grab it, splits the chopsticks in to two and starts eating it. "Itadakimasu!"

Meanwhile…

"Where are my precious treasures?" an old man walks around the Tendo Doujo looking a little lost as he scratches his bald head. Looking left to his right arriving at the kitchen seeing Kasumi cooking some dishes there.

"Kasumi, have you seen any of my things?" He asked as he looked around. Kasumi stopped and look towards Happosai raising her right hand to touch her chin.

"Oh my, I asked Akane to hand it to you, haven't you seen her?" She asked, a look of puzzlement spread across her face.

Happosai sighed as he headed out of the kitchen after saying his thanks to Kasumi.

"Have a nice day." She replied.

--SOSOSOSOSOOSOSOS--

"Great, I ain't got the chance to explain everything to Akane…" A dark haired with pig tail named Ranma murmured as he hid on one of the trees, hiding from his 'another' fiancé who currently looks around the park. He cursed when he sees her approaching form.

"Airen! Why leave Shampoo alone while enjoy time with her?" She asked looking around to find him, referring herself as the third person. Ranma sighed as he jumped off the trees heading towards the Tendo Doujo, heading home. "Sorry Shampoo but I ain't got the time to fool around." And he disappeared.

"The only reason to why I agree to go wit' Shampoo was because she said she has the cure, only at false. Damn! I've got to get ready for that _uncute tomboy_'s mallet if I want to stay alive." He said with slight fear in his voice, sure, he's a martial artist and can protect himself, but he'll never hit girls especially Akane, even if him ending up in the hospital.

He peeked slowly towards the doujo to know if Akane is there making some warm ups, stretching her big muscles, but found nothing. He tip toed towards the kitchen but the girl is nowhere to be seen. Kasumi found a glimpse of his shadow and called him.

"Ranma?" She asked. The said man returned and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can you call for Akane's assistance?" She asked as she smiles brightly towards him. Ranma turned pale as he twitched. "A-akane's help o-on you're cooking?" He asked unbelievably as he back away.

"Please Ranma, she helps a lot." Her bright smile remains. Ranma look at her like she's crazy.

"No way!" he protests but was turned silent after wards when they heard a scream- a disturbing scream. "Well, at least it wasn't Akane." He sighed knowing exactly the owner of the voice and started running towards it.

"I'll fetch Akane later, Kasumi." He said before disappearing on Kasumi's sight.

Kasumi nodded as she wears her smiling face and returned back on her cooking. "Oh my, I've made a mistake; this isn't the soy souce, Oh well." She shrugged.

Ranma slides the door open seeing the old man sitting on the floor, mourning into something he doesn't know or even care.

"Hey, old perv, are yah mourning at those under wears you always steal? Ah forget those it's disgusting!" He said lazily and was about to turned around when Happosai spoke.

"M-my soup!" he murmured as he face Ranma. "MY SOUP IS GONE! SOMEONE STOLE MY SOUP!!!" He yelled as he starts to cry and jump towards Ranma's chess. Ranma reacted instantly. "Hey!" "MY SOUP!" Happosai yelled again.

"What about that?!" 'At least I ain't a girl.' He thought but twitched when cold water is slowly purred on his head, making him instantly a female. His black hair turning into red and his manly features turns into a girl's one. Happosai rubbed his head towards Ranma's now large breasts. "S-someone stole it…" He murmured as he continued to rub his head.

"Y-you old fart!" He-She yelled as she punches the old man into the sky, twitching. "I swear if that thing get's back I'll—huh?" She turned to her right to see Akane standing behind the door, her hands under her chin, and she looks—shy? And oddly…cute

"A-akane?" She asked. Akane, hearing her name walks slowly towards him/her as she glances up.

"You know Ranma-kun…—"_' Ranma-kun?' _"…It wasn't nice to hit an old man." She says politely just like how Kasumi talks. He felt chills run down his spine. "_What the?"_

"Akane? A-are you ah sick?" She asked as she went to touch Akane's forehead. Akane's cheeks turned red as she slowly back away. "I'm sorry, oh! By the way, is Kasumi still at the kitchen?" She asked softly as she smiles at him, her arms at her back. _Cute_.

Ranma raise both her eyebrows as she twitched once more. "What the? Hey, where's your mallet? Aren't you going to hit me wit' that and chase me around with it?" She asked as she balled her fists putting them in front of her, nearing towards Akane's face. Her face inches away from hers.

"No, Ranma-kun. That's rude. I'll never do such a thing." She replied a little scared. Ranma turned pale. "W-what happened to y-you?" she asked, more to herself. Then Nabiki suddenly appeared behind Akane.

"What's happening here? Aren't you supposed to be in the doujo Akane?" "You should train harder if you wanted to be Ranma's wife." She asked boredly expecting a wild response from her little sister as she crossed her arms under her breast leaning on the wooden wall, Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo appearing on sight.

Akane face her older sister pouting. Nabiki raised both her eyebrows, puzzled to why her little sister isn't declaring that she doesn't care anything about him as she starts to get angry but...

"Ow, Nabiki, martial arts and fighting is bad…I want to hurt nobody, and besides I think Ranma-kun wouldn't mind it at all." She replied, as she bit her nails and took a side way glance towards Ranma who nodded dumbly. Nabiki looked shocked as she raised one of her eyebrows facing Ranma, standing up straight. "What did you do Ranma?" She asked as she waited impatiently towards Ranma's answer, tapping her right foot, both her hands resting on her hips. Ranma shook her head violently her hands up in defense.

"Why was it always me the one at fault??!!" She yelled as her point her nails at the old little man still flying in the air. "Maybe it's that old pervs fault!!" She defended herself. Nabiki smirked as she closed her eyes. "Feh, like I'll do anything what that old sick man does towards Akane just to hypnotize her and ask her whatever he wants" Ranma murmured, looking away. "Besides, I want nothing towards you Akane, got that?" Akane smiled heartedly making Ranma feel guilty after saying those words.

"Well..." Nabiki face her little sister, still looking shy as she sighed. "...Akane." she called. Akane raise her head to her sister replying.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me what you see on them..." Nabiki asked as she points her pointing finger towards their father and Mr. Saotome.

"Well, sure Nabiki. That's our father and that's Mr. Panda, good for nothing..." Nabiki raise her eye brows, her sight catching Happosai's form. "...And that one." She added. "…and he?" cleared Akane. Mr. Saotome handed a sign_ 'Good for nothing?!'_

Akane looked towards the new comer as her face lift up.

"Hey! it's umpa lumpa! The perv who always steal my under wears!" she replied slightly unhappy. Nabiki's face went blank as she waved her hands goodbye, figuring every thing is just fine, so it seems. "I guess nothing's wrong after all, sort of."

"Are you sure Nabiki? Sounds like you're bothered." Asked Soun.

Nabiki tilted her head as she look at her father. "Will figure everything tomorrow so don't worry dad, she's not gonna die or something."

Mr. Tendo nodded as he crossed his arms. "What a relief, thought my baby got sick again." he sighed as he went out to play shogi.

"Coming Saotome?" He asked, talking to a big panda holding a sign 'sure.'

Ranma growled as she glances toward Akane still looking cute and innocent. "_What's wrong with her?_" She thought as she knit her eyebrows together. "_What's she being so nice all of a sudden?_" She sighed, suddenly grabbing her hand. "_Whatever it is, I'm going to find out._" She thought gritting her teeth.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?" Akane asked as she let girl Ranma drag her.

"Just hush up tomboy." he said as he instinctively duck for Akane's kick, but though Akane didn't even flinch. Ranma raised her head. "huh?"

Akane giggled. "What's happening to you? Crouching like that all of a sudden?" Ranma only look at her with full puzzlement.

"Look, I still got a lot of home works to do, Oyasuminasai Ranma-kun. See you tomorrow morning neh?" She bowed as she continues to smile heading upstairs. Ranma scratch the back of her head as her mind tries to catch whatever was happening.

"Hmmm..." Ranma jerked her head behind her, seeing Happosai's little form. "What's wit' yah old perv?"

"I just figured who just ate my soup..." He trailed as he scratches his chin.

"Like I care...what's so important wit' that soup anyway?"

"That soup isn't just an ordinary soup Ranma, you see...I got that from Cologne at the Cat Cafe, by stealing it actually--" he received a painful 'bonk' in the head by Ranma. "Stealing is improper you old fart." Happosai ignored him as he lit his tabako.

"I made that soup especially for you though... reading the procedures one by one, carefully and surely..." He looked serious now as he blew some smoke, forming a perfect panty lines, Ranma purred himself with hot water while staring at Happosai disgustedly. He nods as if he understands, but listens without interest.

"...the label says that whoever ate that soup...their attitude will turns out to be the opposite of it..." this catches Ranma's attention.

"What? Oh that explains Akane's sudden politeness, like that macho would ever---" a heavy dumbbell suddenly dropped on top of Ranma's head forcefully pulling him downwards, stopping him in the middle of his sentence causing a large lump to appear on top of his head, a tear visible in his eyes by the pain. "Ouch."

Akane's head popped out by her window as she looks under her.

"Oops sorry! Did someone get hurt?" She asked a look of worry on her face. Getting no response "It looks no one." she went back in.

"So uncute." Ranma grumbled as he tries to remove the dumbbell. Happosai continued to ignore him.

"...and so the person's feelings..."

Ranma stopped, stunned as he looked towards Happosai, still looking calm and serious. "_The persons feelings?_" He look like lost.

Happosai went towards his room.

"Thought that the soup was better for you Ranma..." He sighed but suddenly grins evilly. Ranma stared at him, his eyebrows were forced together.

"Now that Akane ate it instead of Ranma, maybe things will be better as I planned." He murmured evilly thinking that no one heard him.

A large hand suddenly grabbed his small head lifting him up on the ground.

"SO IT WAS YOUR FAULT AFTER ALL YOU OLD PERV!" (A/N: well duh. he already told yah, oh yeah, you're not paying attention to him)

Happosai pouted acting like a baby, a tear forming in his large cute (A/N: *vomit*) eyes.

"Is it that bad for an old grandpa like me to dream that Akane or maybe your girl side will be sweet to me huh?" He asked as he continues to pout as he shook his head fake tears splash away. Ranma's eyes twitched with irritation.

"So, when would your spell should wear out?" He asked commandingly. Happosai stared at him with teary eyed.

"I think it's not possible, she'll stay like that forever...WAAAH!!" He cried as he continues struggling under his grasp. "Good for me and bad for you isn't it boy?"

Ranma gritted his teeth.

"AKANE ISN"T THE AKANE ANYMORE, SHE NOW IS _SWEET_ TO _**WHOEVER SHE SEES**_!!! LEMME GO!!" as he struggles violently but Ranma kept his hold.

_"...the label says that whoever ate that soup...their attitude will turns out to be the opposite of it...and so the persons feelings..."_

Those words continue to play inside Ranma's mind as he stares into space, blinking furiously.

A dark figure under them grins as he hid himself... then decided it's best to tell his master what he just figured out.

"Master Kuno will be happy with this." and he disappeared.

Meanwhile...

Akane watch the stars above her window.

"I felt weird. I feel like I'm free and... refreshed." She whispered, as a shooting star pass by. She smiled and looked down where she can see a nice full view of Ranma Saotome, like her, he's watching the dark sky. Her smile widened when his eyes catches hers. They locked eyes as she wave her hands and mouthed 'I love you' she knew he wouldn't catch it. Ranma only stare at her dumbly as he gave her a sign to repeat it for he didn't understand. Akane only smiled and went in. "Goodnight Mina."

She didn't know, but she have a wierd feeling that maybe tomorrow or maybe the day after tomorrow...she'll never gonna be able to repeat those words to him again.

"Ranma..." and she fell asleep.

----------

_**TBC.**_

A/N: ahh...done, so the soup makes the person who ate it to change attitude e? And Ranma seems bothered and why is that? Find out on the next chapter of course. Okay, I'm an addict towards reviews so if I got **5** or more reviews I'll update immediately. If you don't like it, don't bother to review. thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Keep reading. the second chapter will soon be out if you review and keep reading :DD and I can tell that you already knew who the dark figure is right? :DD hahah, ja neh. take care!

THANK YOU for noticing a lot of my mistakes and informing me with it.

It really helps a lot, hope I can improve my grammar and sentences even more. Thanks!

*Hugs*

-simple-reaction-


End file.
